Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom / Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram Music Collections
Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom Music Collection and Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram Music Collection are the Japanese soundtracks for the double-feature film collectively known as Theatrical Version - Pocket Monsters Best Wishes!: The First Movie. The films have separate soundtracks that were released together in two discs. They were released in Japan on July 27, 2011. Tracklist CD 1 The first CD serves as the soundtrack for Black Hero. # , The Pokémon called Legendary (伝説と呼ばれしポケモン、レシラム Densetsu to yobareshi Pokémon, Reshiram) # Title Theme 2011 (Zekrom Ver.) (タイトルテーマ2011 (ゼクロムVer) Taitorutēma 2011 (Zekrom Ver)) # Arrival (到着 Tōchaku) # Opening! Harvest Festival Memorial Battle (開幕! 収穫祭記念バトル Kaimaku! Shūkakusai Kinen Battle) # (Movie Edit) (ベストウイッシュ！ (Movie Edit) Best Wishes! (Movie Edit)) # , ! (ポカブ ひのこだ！ Pokabu Hinoko da!) # Could that have been Victini (もしかして ビクティニ Moshikashite Victini) # Lure it with Macarons (マカロンに連れられて Macaron ni tsurerarete) # Alongside Victini (ビクティニといっしょ Victini to issho) # The Barrier (結界 Kekkai) # and (サトシとビクティニ Satoshi to Victini) # The Legend of the Kingdom of the Vale (大地の郷の伝説 Daichi no Dato no Densetsu) # Giant Dragon Stones (大いなる竜の石 Ooinaru Ryū-no Ishi) # The King's Decision (王様の決意 Ō-sama no Ketsui) # The King and Victini (王様とビクティニ Ō-sama to Victini) # The Kingdom of the Vale (大地の郷 Daichi no Sato) # The Journey to Persuade (説得の旅 Settoku no tabi) # Reshiram of Truth (真実のレシラム Shinjitsu no Reshiram) # The Protective Pillars Activate (護りの柱始動 Mamori no hashira shidō) # The Sword of the Castle Rises (剣の城浮上! Tsurugi no Shiro fujō!) # Ideals and Truth (理想と真実 Risō to Shinjitsu) # Find (ゼクロムを求めて Zekrom wo motomete) # Ash's Trials (サトシの試練 Satoshi no Shiren) # Ash's Ideals (サトシの理想 Satoshi no Risō) # VS Reshiram (ゴルーグ VS レシラム Goloog VS Reshiram) # Zekrom VS Reshiram (ゼクロム VS レシラム Zekrom VS Reshiram) # Rescue Victini (ビクティニ救出 Victini kyūshutsu) # The Wrath of the Earth (大地の怒り Daichi no Ikari) # The Dragon Force Reverses (竜脈逆流 Ryūmyaku gyakuryū) # The Sword Castle is Out of Control! (剣の城 制御不能! Tsurugi no Shiro seigyofunō!) # (Vジェネレート V-Generate) # Calm the Dragon Force (竜脈を鎮めよ Ryūmyaku shizume yo) # Where the Waves Hit the Sea (波打ち際 Namiuchigiwa) # Victini's Wish (ビクティニの願い Victini no negai) # The Sky (宙‐そら‐ Sora) CD 2 The second CD serves as the soundtrack for White Hero. # Zekrom of Ideals (理想のゼクロム Risou no Zekuromu) # Zekrom, The Pokémon called Deity (神と呼ばれしポケモン、ゼクロム Kami to yobareshi Pokémon, Zekrom) # Title Theme 2011 (Reshiram Version) (タイトルテーマ2011 (レシラムVer) Taitorutēma 2011 (Reshiramu ver)) # To Eindoak Town (アイントオークへ Eindoak e) # Ash Flew (サトシ飛んだ! Satoshi tonda) # The Castle of the Sword of the Vale (大地の剣の城 Daichi no Tsurugi no Shiro) # The Castle's Repairman, Damon (城の修復人、ドレッド Shiro no Shūfukujin, Dread) # Eindoak Town's Harvest Festival (アイントオークの収穫祭 Eindoak no Shūkakusai) # Legend of the Victory Pokémon (勝利ポケモンの伝説 Shōri Pokémon no Densetsu) # Opening! Harvest Festival Memorial Battle (Reshiram Version) (開幕! 収穫祭記念バトル (レシラムVer) Kaimaku! Shūkakusai Kinen Battle (Reshiramu ver)) # , ! (Reshiram Version) (ポカブ ひのこだ！ (レシラムVer) Pokabu Hinoko da! (Reshiramu ver)) # Could that have been Victini (Reshiram Version) (もしかして ビクティニ (レシラムVer) Moshikashite Victini (Reshiramu ver)) # Victini Appears (ビクティニ現る Victini arawaru) # The Legend of the Kingdom of the Vale (Reshiram Version) (大地の郷の伝説 (レシラムVer) Daichi no Dato no Densetsu1 (Reshiramu ver)) # The King and Victini (Reshiram Version) (王様とビクティニ (レシラムVer) Ō-sama to Victini1 (Reshiramu ver)) # People of the Vale (大地の民 Daichi no Tami) # Companions in the Orchard (果樹園の仲間たち Kajūen no Nakama-tachi) # The Journey to Persuade (Reshiram version) (説得の旅 (レシラムVer) Settoku no tabi (Reshiram ver)) # The Kingdom of the Vale (Reshiram version) (大地の郷 (レシラムVer) Daichi no Sato (Reshiram ver)) # Millenium Dream (千年の夢 Sennen no Yume) # Ash's Promise (サトシの約束 Satoshi no Yakusoku) # The Protective Pillars Activate (Reshiram version) (護りの柱始動 (レシラムVer) Mamori no hashira shidō (Reshiram ver)) # The Sword of the Castle Rises (Reshiram version) (剣の城浮上! (レシラムVer) Tsurugi no Shiro fujō! (Reshiram ver)) # Truth and Ideals (真実と理想 Shinjitsu to Risō) # Ash's Trials (Reshiram version) (サトシの試練 (レシラムVer) Satoshi no Shiren (Reshiram ver)) # Ash's Truth (サトシの真実 Satoshi no Shinjitsu) # The Sword Castle is Out of Control! (Reshiram version) (剣の城 制御不能! (レシラムVer) Tsurugi no Shiro seigyofunō! (Reshiram ver)) # Calm the Dragon Force (Reshiram version) (竜脈を鎮めよ (レシラムVer) Ryūmyaku shizume yo (Reshiram ver)) # The Sea and the Macaron (海とマカロン Umi to Macaron) # Beyond the Rainbow (虹の彼方へ Niji no kanata e) # The Voice (響 ‐こえ‐ Koe) Category:Japanese CDs Category:Movie soundtracks zh:比克提尼与黑英雄 捷克罗姆&比克提尼与白英雄 莱希拉姆 音乐收藏